


Hold Your Own Hand

by catzwine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst with bad ending, Comfort, Confessions, Dramatic Irony, End of the World, Fluff and Angst, Long Shot, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Reader knows all, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catzwine/pseuds/catzwine
Summary: "Should we check that?" Dream asked, feeling his heart drop five stories.EMERGENCY ALERT: BALLISTIC MISSILE THREAT INBOUND TO 28.5383° N, 81.3792° W. SEEK IMMEDIATE SHELTER. THIS IS NOT A DRILL."No," George grabbed Dream's left hand. He knew exactly what the warning was, he wasn't ready to accept it. He gently pulled Dream towards him. "We'll be okay."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 10





	Hold Your Own Hand

It wasn't always as hard as it had gotten recently. Up until this week, Dream still had his mom and younger sister by his side. They were now barely six feet under with wilted flowers planted above them.

Planted probably wasn't even the word to use, none of the plants exactly grew due to the constant smoke and fog clouding the skies. The sun would occasionally peek out but would then be covered by another thick cloud. 

However, the most scientifically confusing thing that occurred was that it rained, a lot. In downpours too. George never liked the rain either, so Dream usually had to go and comfort him during the storms. Now, it wasn't the rain itself that George didn't like, but the thunder that usually came with such heavy rainfall. It scared him with good reason, thunder was easily mixed up with the occasional sirens that would be followed by loud bombs from miles away. It was only a few more days until it would eventually reach George's hideout.

With the sun being blocked out, the constant rain made the temperature drop significantly. Dream received a ping from George through iMessage.

_'it 's about to rain. can you make it in time?'_

Dream always knew he could. _Of course, anything for you._ Dream hit send as he quickly layered his clothes on. With impending rain, it would be only moments before the temp hit below negative teens. Dream reached for his raincoat last, flipping the hood over and trekking his way to George.

The walk was always almost unbearable, but he couldn't avoid doing it for the one person that had been there for him before all the world began to crumble. It wasn't unbearable because of the distance, or even the cold, but the thoughts that traveled through his brain. Dream nudged the mask over his nose once again, as it had turned red and numb to the wind blowing in the clouds.

His breath warmed his nose up eventually though, he decided to stop by the last store that struggled to maintain business. He waved to the lady at the counter as he lowered his mask.

"Cold out there hun?" She asked with a soothed voice. She was wearing a warm colored sweater which ironically also kept her warm.

"Yes ma'am," Dream let out with a soft chuckle, his voice wrapping around her brain. "I'm just going to grab a few things and then I'll be heading out." He sent a smile her way. She returned it and nodded, watching him slowly walk through the aisles. 

Dream heard thunder rumbling outside, he had about exactly 13 minutes until the rain would begin. He quickly wrapped things up, knowing he was 8 minutes from George.

"Is that all for you today?" 

Dream nodded, handing her the last bit of cash he had on him to pay for his things. He grabbed the bag and held it inside of his coat, waving goodbye to the lady at the counter. "Be safe Angelica, have a good night."

"You too, Clay!" She shivered as he opened the door and closed it once more.

Dream started to pick up his pace, thinking if he walked just a bit faster he could make it before the first downpour. He held tightly onto the bag inside of his jacket, starting a slight jog. 

With George's hideout in sight, it slowly started to sprinkle, bringing Dream to a full sprint. He did not want to be cold and wet, it was not his goal.

Dream brought his knuckles to George's door, knocking against it. George had to have been waiting at the door considering how fast he answered.

"Dream!"

"George!"

Dream's bag hit the floor as they clung onto each other into a tight hug, slightly swaying side to side. Before breaking apart, Dream held what had to have been the strongest eye contact he had experienced in a while. Feelings were very present between the two but it never went spoken. 

Dream stepped in as George closed the door behind him, watching Dream slowly unlayer himself. Smiles crept upon the two's faces as they looked at each other again, it wasn't a bad thing either. The realization slowly sunk into their minds.

"This could be our last day, you know it?" Dream straightened his lips out, twitching them to the side. George looked away and nodded, obviously wanting to avoid the conversation. 

"Yeah, I don't like thinking about it. Maybe it won't be." George let his arms fall against his side that were previously wrapped around himself. The cold from Dream's entrance had gotten to him a bit.

It's what killed Dream's family and George refused to let it happen to him, too. He couldn't put Dream through that.

The two went downstairs together, thunder rumbling above them. The silence was snapped in two as George broke it with his voice.

"Thank you for coming, Dream." He had a weak smile as his knuckles turned white from gripping his sleeves tightly. He was extremely cold and it was obvious that in due time, it would be his time. He looked paler than usual.

"Anytime," Dream paused for a moment, looking George in his paling brown eyes. "hey.. are you okay? Do you need me to make you something to eat?" Dream grabbed his hands and held them in his own, rubbing his thumb over George's knuckles. Dream tried maintaining eye contact as George continuously looked away from him.

"I'm just a little cold, that's all." 

Dream felt a ping in his heart, leaning down to look into George's eyes.

"Soup?"

George looked away again, nodding to his question. Dream reacted immediately, getting up and grabbing a few blankets. He wrapped two around George before making his way back upstairs. Dream made a double take as he went up, looking back at George who was slowly regaining his warmth again.

Dream turned the stove to mid-high heat, grabbing one of the last few cans of soup George had. It worried him, knowing he'd have to go shopping either on his own or let someone else do it for him. The unfortunate part was he didn't exactly have anyone but Dream. He didn't mind though, Dream would walk 10,000 miles in below zero weather before he let anything happen to George under his own accord.

George had laid onto his bed, turning his small space heater on. It didn't do too much, but it helped for what George needed to be done. He listened to the thunder crack above him, feeling his home shake. It sent a chill down his back, as if he wasn't already on edge enough. 

Footsteps on the staircase alerted George of Dream's arrival, making him sit up quickly, wrapping himself tighter within the blankets. Dream had a warm bowl of soup cupped into his palms as he carefully made his way downstairs. He also had a bag in hand, which he had left upstairs when he initially got there.

"Hey, be careful. It's very hot." Dream spoke in a calming tone as he handing the bowl to George. He felt a bit of a shock as their hands touched, causing Dream to flinch a bit. "You're electric." Dream smiled as he sat down next to George.

The two sat in silence as George slowly took spoonfuls of soup into his mouth, being careful not to burn his tongue too much. 

Plastic rustled as Dream dug through the bag he had brought from the store. "So, good news," he started, waiting for a response from the other. George perked his head up in curiosity. "I brought some hothands and our favorite drinks, although something cold wouldn't exactly benefit us right now." He spoke with a grin, even if it wasn't on his face. That was one of George's favorite things about him.

Dream was a positive person, at least a majority of the time. George always went to him when he needed help and they both always built upon each other with trust.

Today he seemed off though, George could tell that something was very well bothering him. As if his only family members he had left hadn't died four days prior. He was will mourning but he definitely wasn't going to be able to handle it for much longer.

Thoughts clouded his mind like a thick, weighted blanket. He felt like he wouldn't be able to shake them off for much longer. George watched as he finished his soup and Dream was deep in thought.

Within a blink of the eye, Dream's throat closed tightly as he fought the dam in his tear ducts. He didn't want to upset George but it was eventually going to be inevitable. The two sat there as Dream quietly sniffed the running snot back into his nose. George placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed his thumb against his back, knowing he'd have to express himself soon.

"What if this is it, George? I can't do this. I can't keep living like- like-" Dream stuttered, not wanting to continue his sentence. "Like we're some sort of abused animal. We can't do anything but live in- in fear, George. It's driven my brain to the brink of insanity I just can't handle this any longer. My mom and sister both died four days ago, four." He put emphasis on the second 'four.'

George looked down, he didn't want to face the guilt he felt in that moment. Dream needed George. Not because of some lousy thunderstorm, but because he was _mourning_. He knew he would have to swallow his own pity party to help comfort Dream. Nobody was there to hold his hand and walk him down the stairs but Dream did it for George at any expense. 

"I'm sorry, Dream. I- I haven't been the person you need. You've been nothing but everything I could possibly ask for I just, I don't know how to word it." George gently grabbed Dream's face, making direct eye contact. "I'm sorry. Thank you Dream." 

Dream struggled to respond with a simple _You're welcome George._ He kept switching his focus from his eyes to his nose to his lips to his cheeks to his lips to his eyes to his lips to his lips again. He couldn't help himself. It was like something otherworldly had taken over him. 

The kiss felt like anything and everything the two had ever dreamed of. The innocence of watching fireworks on the fourth of July. The warmth between the two could've kept George over 100 degrees for a week. 

A string of silence parted them. George's face had turned to its natural color and a red blush formed upon his cheeks and neck. 

"George I'm sorry I don't," Dream let out a huff of air as George silenced him.

"It's okay." 

"It's not, I don't know what came across me, seriously, I'm sorry." _It wasn't an accident._

George didn't say anything at first, he didn't want to say anything either. He finally got the one thing he had been craving for months. "It's okay, Dream." George spoke in a different tone this time, more comforting than he had been trying to be. Dream looked off and away, shaming himself in his head.

He shouldn't have done that. It was going to open a new can of worms he couldn't handle. Even if he only did that to get his mind off of what he's been dealing with, it's not going to help him cope in a good way. Dream wanted more but he didn't want to take what wasn't his. George unknowingly wanting the same thing.

"Listen, you've got a lot going on right now, it wouldn't surprise me if you were doing something else behind closed doors. You need to cope in healthy ways. You cannot keep grieving and hurting yourself while doing it." George grabbed Dream by the chin carefully, tipping it upwards. "And if you're going to kiss me, you should at least warn me first." With that, he let go of Dream's chin.

Dream sat there as George's words lingered around his head, tightening until they popped. _Warn him first?_

Thunder cracked loudly outside, startling George to a jolt. It only got worse once sirens started blaring just a few miles out from them.

"Mmmph, if there's sirens there's no doubt that good can follow. We need to shelter, if it's weather then we should be fine." George tried to stay collected but his anxiety was about to spike through five roofs.

George's phone pinged from the other side of the room, Dream's following right after his.

"Should we check that?" Dream asked, feeling his heart drop five stories.

 **EMERGENCY ALERT:** BALLISTIC MISSILE THREAT INBOUND TO 28.5383° N, 81.3792° W. SEEK IMMEDIATE SHELTER. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.

"No," George grabbed Dream's left hand. He knew exactly what the warning was, he wasn't ready to accept it. He gently pulled Dream towards him. "We'll be okay." George started to lean back onto his bed, Dream following atop. 

Their hearts beat in sync with each other as they moved carefully, not wanting to make a wrong move. Dream's hands landed on George's wrists, holding them just by his ears. They held eye contact as their faces blazed red.

"Kiss me, Clay." George felt something rising in his chest. He spoke with confidence that would melt into a million gallons with one kiss.

This kiss was different. The unspoken feelings were obvious at that very moment. It was gentle and it made George's brain buzz. Dream's brain made him pull away, though. 

"I-" Dream sat dumbfounded.

"You?" George quizzed.

"This is it, isn't it? The first and last time this will happen." Dream felt overwhelmed. Why? Why now? Why today, of all days?

George couldn't bring himself to respond, taking a deep swallow.

"Yes, Clay. This is it."

Dream wrapped his arms tightly around George, feeling tears pool in his eyes and streak down his face. George reciprocated, feeling their hearts beat together a few more times.

Just long enough to grasp his hands in his, exchanging words like lovers were to do while saying goodbye.

It was a forever goodbye this time.

_I love you, George._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you SO MUCH for reading!! I love you very much!! take some time off if you've been on your electronics all day today, give yourself a break. take care of yourself and be the good in the world!! much love   
> madi


End file.
